Grow Old
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Snape's life hasn't been the easiest. Now things are all over and Snape watches his students grow. CHARACTER DEATH. Epilogue change. canon relationships. non-canon ending.


**Disclaimer**\- **i do not own Harry Potter****Authors Note! _Personally, i didnt like the Epilouge and this little thing kept pestering by brain. it has canon ships and character death. _**

***Authors note- _*_**

**_Due to the huge amount of positive reviews, I will continue this story in short stories. Please leave a review with a scene you'd like me to write. It can be happy, sad, rated K to M, it can be even a normal day for the characters. What ever you like_**.

Headmaster Snape sat in the staff room, his face impassive. All he wanted was to finish the staff meeting but no… he was surrounded by twenty year old dunderheads. Arguing and pranks, his staff room had become a classroom. He looked over the table to McGonagall, who gave him a sympathetic smile and a shrug, but her eyes were lit with amusement.

"Now now, children… we will get that figured out." Flitwick attempted to ease the 'fires' that were making the two old students snarl at each other. A mop of black hair turned to Headmaster Snape, those emerald eyes bright with rage.

"He favors his Slytherins. You had a reason but he doesn't." Harry Potter snapped, the light catching on the scars on his face. Draco Malfoy tossed his head, his own scars shining, the one on his throat a vivid red, he sneered.

"So what if I do?"

"Professor Potter, please take a seat." McGonagall scolded.

"Harry. Behave." Ah… now Longbottom was helping. At this rate they wouldn't get anything done.

"Me? He needs to behave!" Harry growled, gnashing his teeth. He spat something in Parseltonuge and Weasley replied with a gruntled hiss. Snape wasn't sure how Weasley learned the language of snakes but the two often spoke in the "Dark Wizard" language.

"Ha… right." Draco studied his nails, his tongue poking out of his mouth.

Snape couldn't deal with it anymore. "Alright… that's it. Both of you, detention! You will come to my office everyday for the next week for a job."

"But we are teachers!" Draco gasped. Harry just groaned.

"Won't stop him, mate." Weasley spoke up, then he stretched his shoulder, wincing when it cracked. "I got to go. First years have flying instruction tomorrow."

"Professor Sprout, shouldn't we go too?" Neville whispered hopefully.

She chuckled. "You need to stop scaring the staff, Severus."

"When they stop acting like children." Snape said. A tittering laugh filled the room as Lovegood shot Snape a grin.

Now, you are probably wondering how Severus Snape got into this situation. Why did he have a staff room full of his students? It started with a new apprenticeship program. Most of them would only be in his castle for a year. Others were already taking over the positions of those who were tired of teaching. Harry Potter, with long hair, a square jaw and scars on his face took over the Defense position. As much as Snape hated to admit it, the school hasn't had scores this high in about seventy years. Draco Malfoy, thin, tall and aggressive took over Potions after the battle due to Slughorn going back into retirement. Draco's voice was quiet and an unnatural rumble due to his vocal cords being damaged by an attempted throat slitting. Neville Longbottom, the tallest and broadest of all of them was apprenticing under Professor Sprout. His hands had a constant tremble from continued exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. Luna was helping Hagrid with his classes. Her new boyfriend the grandson of Newt Scamander. Ron Weasley, after a gruesome curse injury that almost took his life, was forced to take an easier job. One that didn't strain his shoulder, and back, so Madame Hooch let him be her apprentice. Dennis Creevey, fresh out of school took the role of Muggle Studies, which was now a required class for the first two years. Flitwick had Hermione Granger-Weasley come to his class every few weeks, and had the intentions of giving her his 'throne'.

Snape groaned as the bell rang for dinner and stood. They got nothing done.

"Potter, go home, check on your family and come back tomorrow morning." Snape grumbled. He wouldn't have done that if not for the premature child that nearly took Ginny Weasley-Potter's life four months ago. Harry shot him a grateful smile and rushed out the door, his ridiculous purple robes covered in stars shining in the firelight. Snape dismissed the rest of them and walked to his tower, too exhausted to even consider gracing the Great Hall with his presence. He rubbed at the sore scar on his throat, and grumbled.

As he entered his office, he froze.

"Ah! Severus. I was waiting on you! How did the staff meeting go?" Albus Dumbledore's portrait called. Snape whipped around, perhaps dinner in the Great Hall would be better. As he entered the hall, grins from happy students and loud voices caused his heart to lighten. Ron Weasley was shoveling food down his throat. Neville was jotting down notes next to his plate. Weasley Wizard Wheezes popped and shrieked. Snape sneered at a Decoy Detonator as it ran by his feet. Potter appeared in the hall, bringing Hermione, Ginny and two young children. He had a proud grin on his face, in his arms was a red haired baby girl, only seven pounds, punched the air. A turquoise haired boy squirmed to be put down, in Hermione's arms. Snape swallowed down his sneer as the students cheered and his staff celebrated. Draco took Teddy Lupin from Hermione's arms and tossed him through the air, the boy going higher and gracefully falling into Draco's arms. After several minutes of greetings, Harry Potter approached Snape.

"Here." Harry whispered, the Hall went silent as Harry placed his daughter into Snape's stunned hands. The little girl kicked her feet and looked at him with her big eyes. Snape's breath caught and tears collecting in his eyes. Her newborn blue eyes were changing into the emerald green that Snape knew well.

"Hello Lily." Snape whispered. Harry was purposefully sitting on the table, blocking the view of the Hall, giving Snape time to wipe his eyes. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"She'd be proud of you too. After punching you a couple times for being an ass." Harry chuckled. Harry gave a soft smile, an expression that Snape never saw on James's face.

"Perhaps. Good luck, Lily Potter." Snape wished the child.

Death Eaters and wanna-be Dark Lords rose and fell like the tide. The students and staff would have their bad days. Snape grew to love his life. His staff shared their families with him and he watched them laugh and cry. He was there when Draco lost his wife, Astoria. He saved Hermione when Theodore Nott poisoned her, causing her to lose her first child. He brewed potion after potion to ease Ron Weasley's curse pain. And he had just had his 105th birthday when Harry Potter bit off more than he could chew and was killed, but took the French Dark Lord with him in a blast of power so strong that it caused the Earth's plates to shift. Snape mourned with the rest of them but inside he was joyous. That didn't come out right, did it? Potter was marked for death at the age of one year old. He was shot down with the killing curse at seventeen. He was proud of the boy-who-conquered-death. He was humbled to have been able to watch the messy hair turn grey. He remembered Harry James Potter, the newborn baby he saw tucked against Lily, the child trembling under the sorting hat. He saw in his mind, Harry's eyes filled with rage, tears and joy. He got to watch the Chosen One grow old, something that the Mauraders, Lily and too many others never got to do. And for that he was grateful.

I know, not the best story ever. But i needed to write to break writers block. i think it worked!!! let me know what you think but be gentle! 


End file.
